What Happens After Volume 12?
by Xanie
Summary: Happens after Sakura and Syaoran meet again in the last volume of the manga. SakuSyao fluff. Hints of ToyaYuki, KahoEriol, and TomoyoOC.


**Disclaimer: **No way in freaking hell. Love to. Can't. 'Nuff said.

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

.

Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm already in middle school with my friends Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. When I was about ten years old, something strange happened. I heard these rumblings from my dad's study, so investigated. I thought it was a burglar or something, but I discovered that it came from a book titled _The Clow_. I opened it, and instead of boring book pages, I saw cards inside instead. When I read the name of the first card that I saw, a huge gust of wind blew all the cards away, except for the one I was holding, _The Windy_. Keroberos, the Beast of the Seal, woke up then, and learning how I scattered the cards, made me a Cardcaptor and helped me capture all the cards. After I became their mistress, I bit by bit transformed them into my own cards. Now they are all mine, and I love them so much! Oh, yeah, I forgot... I _had_ this rival named Li Syaoran. He was kinda mean at first, but we became friends and eventually fell in love with each other. He and Keroberos still don't agree on anything though. Anyway, this story takes place a week after my Syaoran came back from Hong Kong to stay here in Tomoeda for good.****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Li Syaoran greeted Sakura Kinomoto, waving.

"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun! Ne, there was this flyer posted on the telephone pole beside our house. It's for a festival. Do you want to go?" Sakura greeted back, smiling.

"Sure, Sakura. When is it?"

"It's for this coming Sunday at Tsukimine Shrine. I hope we don't have a lot of homework then!"

"I doubt that will happen, Sakura. You know our teachers. Always gives us more work than we could ever do."

"Hoeee! You're right, Syaoran... Oh jeez, I hope I get done with my homework by Saturday night. . ."

"Don't worry, I'll help. You know you could always count on help from me."

"Oh, thankyouthankyuo_thankyou_, Syaoran!"

As Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek, Syaoran blushed beet red. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to school, smiling at each other and feeling very happy. When they entered the classroom, they saw Tomoyo and her camcorder, filming them as they came in.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! My, my, my! It's so cute to watch lovebirds walk to school hand in hand, you know that? Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so glad that Li-kun came back after all these years!"

"I'm so glad too!" Right then, Sakura gave Syaoran a very warm smile. Syaoran smiled back but blushed beet red.

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo-chan, there is going to be a festival this Sunday. Syaoran and I are going. Do you want to come too?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but the new guy had asked me out on a date... I'm really sorry... But I think we're going there too, anyway. I'm going to ask him first, then I'll call you on your cell phone, okay?"

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan; I'll wait for your call."

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

That Sunday, Syaoran went to Sakura's house to pick her up. When he rang the doorbell, Kinomoto Toya -- Sakura's older brother -- answered the door.

"Oh. It's you, gaki. Sakura's just getting ready. She's in her room; she told me to let you in."

Syaoran had already accepted the fact that being with Sakura means he has to get along with her big brother, Toya. Toya, on the other hand, is still trying. Not exactly succeeding, but trying, which is all Sakura could ever hope for.

"Arigato."

"Feh. Don't thank me. I wanted to just keep you out there, but she threatened me with her Cards. You can go sit in the living room. Do you want tea?"

"No, thanks. We're going to the festival at Tsukimine Shrine."

"Oh, yeah, Yuki and I are going too."

"As _dates_?" Syaoran teased, seeing as this is a very wide but invisible opening for revenge. It was a well known fact that Tsukishiro Yukito and Toya were very much in love, but it was fairly hidden for reasons even Clow Reed himself do not know.

"Huh?! Well--"

"I was just kidding. You don't need to answer that question."

"Tch. Anyway, listen here, kid. I _am_ willing to _try _to get along with you but I want you to promise me that you would never ever hurt my sister. I didn't like you as much before because, well, because..."

"You knew that I loved her, didn't you?"

"...Mm-hm."

"I would never hurt her. Ever. I'll always protect her and cherish her as much as you do. We all know that Sakura can probably fight on her own now, but I won't let her, even if it kills me. I will always stand by her. I promise."

"Good, because if ever you hurt her and I saw her crying because of you, Yuki and I would go after you and beat you up. Understand?"

"Yes. And if ever I make Sakura cry and you come after me and beat me up, I'll accept it freely. I promise."

"You better."

Suddenly, Sakura's voice rang out.

"Onii-chan! Kero-chan told me that he saw Syaoran-kun come in the door! Would you let him come up here please?"

"No! Who knows what you guys will do in there?!" Toya shouted back.

"We'll be thinking about how to break it to Dad that you and Yukito spend _way _too much time and produces way too much noise and grunts and groans and _screams_ for it to be _'studying'_."

At this threat, Toya choked loudly, almost uncharacteristic. With a blush he then went on to mutter, "Little monster. Feh, go on. She'd kill me if I don't anyway."

"That she will." Syaoran slowly went up the stairs, but he was blocked by Keroberos, fully transformed and all.

"Keroberos, what are you doing?"

"Kid, I know you're just going out, but if ever you make her cry..."

"I know, I know. You, Toya and Yukito would go after me and beat me up. I promise never ever to do that. But if ever I do make her cry, I will accept whatever punishment you give me."

"Well! Looks like you went on a few manners lessons back there in Hong Kong! Fine, fine, you can go to her room now."

"Ah, finally!" Syaoran, all weirded out by Sakura's brother and Keroberos, continued on his way to Sakura's room.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran-kun! What took you so long?"

"Toya. And Keroberos. 'Man-to-man talk'. And beast. You know. Your everyday threats and such. No big."

"Huh? Is it about not making me cry and going after you if you did?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You won the jackpot, babe!" Syaoran muttered under his breath, making Sakura laugh in the process.

"Sheesh, Onii-chan! Don't worry, Syaoran-kun, I know it would never happen."

Right then, Syaoran looked up, and, seeing Sakura, blushed even harder.

"Wow, Sakura... You look..."

"What? Do I look bad? Tomoyo-chan made this outfit for me just for this occasion. Don't you like it?"

"I... I think... You... You look hot, awesome, wonderful, delightful, _godess-like_!"

Sakura let out a breathy laugh. "Never knew you were that generous with adjectives! Come on, let's go!"

As Sakura and Syaoran were walking to Tsukimine Shrine, they bumped into Tomoyo and her date.

"Tomoyo-chan! I thought you weren't coming! You never called me on my cell phone!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. It was just a change of plans. It was kind of unexpected."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back. Tomoyo then turned to her date and introduced him. "Li-kun, Sakura-chan, this is my date, Sumitomo Fujiwara. He's the new kid in school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Nice to meet you, Fujiwara-kun. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my boyfriend, Syaoran Li." This introduction made Syaoran blush.

"Nice to meet you, Fujiwara-san."

"Syaoran Li? The guy who came from Hong Kong? You're new too, right?"

"Well, kind of. I was here in Tomoeda from fourth grade to fifth grade. The teacher introduced me again only because he thought that everybody might not remember me anymore. Or he doesn't know me himself, since all my old friends greeted me even before I was introduced."

"Oh. So that's why you already have a very pretty girl go out with you."

This remark made Sakura and Syaoran blush again.

"Actually, I came back just for her."

"Well, isn't that sweet, Kinomoto-san?"

"Definitely."

Tomoyo, seeing Sakura blush furiously already, changed the subject. "Come on, Sumitomo, let's go! Sakura-chan, Li-kun, hurry!

"Uh, coming! Syaoran, let's go!"

While walking down the path, 3 of the quartet saw a familiar face. Sakura was the first to notice.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

"Konichiwa, Kinomoto-san, Li-kun, Daidouji-san, and...?"

"I'm Sumitomo Fujiwara, madam, the new student in Tomoeda Middle School. It's a great pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you too. By the way, how are you?"

"We're great Mizuki-sensei! How about you, Eriol-kun, Suppi-chan and Akizuki-san?"

"We're all doing fine. As a matter of fact, Eriol, Suppi and Nakuru came with me."

"Really? That's fantastic! Can we meet them soon?"

"You'll meet them soon, alright. They came here with me. Suppi and Nakuru are off, playing games with Toya-kun, Tsukishiro-san and Keroberos. Eriol, however, is right by that tree."

She pointed to the sacred cherry tree. Slowly but surely, a shadow of a tall person, taller than Kaho Mizuki, emerged from the shadows.

"Eriol-kun!"

Sakura ran to him with Syaoran and Tomoyo in tow.

"Wow, you've grown! You're so tall!"

"Well, I did return to my true form as an adult to be together with Kaho after all."

"Oh, so that explains it! But could I still call you Eriol-kun?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

After that, they went to all the stalls in Tsukimine Shrine and had lots of fun. By the time they were all heading for home, Syaoran led Sakura to a grassy field where they can see almost the whole town of Tomoeda. There they lay down, Syoaran's arms wrapped protectively around Sakura. Syaoran then tried to make conversation. "Sakura?"

"Hmmn?"

"I love you."

Syaoran then kissed Sakura's hair.

"I love you too, Syaoran."

With that, Syaoran leaned down to Sakura and gave her a quick but gentle kiss, just to see how she would react. Sakura blushed but closed her eyes and tilted her head up, indicating to Syaoran that she wanted him to kiss her some more.

Seeing Sakura blushing but looking like she enjoyed it, Syaoran leaned down again and kissed her once more. This time it was a long, long kiss, progressing from gentle to passionate to hungry.

When they finally broke apart for air, they decided it was time to go home, mainly because it was getting really late. Sakura's father would be looking for her. Plus, her curfew is getting nearer. After a long walk in the moonlight, Syaoran and Sakura finally came to their destination: Sakura's house.

"Well, this is my stop! Syaoran, thank you for coming with me to the festival. I really appreciate it. And, I want you to have this."

Sakura then tilted her head up enough for her lips to touch Syaoran's. Syaoran blushed cherry red.

"Hey, be careful! Somebody might see us and get me killed! Or worse, taken away from you!"

"Don't worry, Onii-chan's with Yukito-san and Kero-chan, and I don't think they'd come back until really late, especially with Akizuki-san around."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I think you need to go inside now. You might catch a cold or something. I'll pick you up same time tomorrow. Good night... I love you."

"Good night, Syaoran-kun... I love you too... Forever and ever."

And with that, Sakura went inside and seeing Sakura safe and warm, Syaoran started for home.

**_OWARI_**

**_._**

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

**_A/N:_ Okay, this is way older than a year. And the ending's so cheesy. I know that. I'm just editing it right now, and replacing the fics with the editeed docs. They would most defnitely be the same, but the typos and grammatical errors such as tenses and such should be fixed. Still, it would be great if you reviewed. Ciao!**

.

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx


End file.
